


the gods

by overzealousukora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, First Time, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, just a little bit, just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overzealousukora/pseuds/overzealousukora
Summary: Stiles squeaked under Derek's strong hold, as the crack of lightning made the room lighter, but it soon turned dark again. The thunder rumbled through the house and probably the rest of Beacon Hills.Derek lightly chuckled and touched Stiles' redden cheek that was probably caused by embarrassment and the after orgasm glow that was slowly fading away."The Gods are angry."(Or, on a stormy night, Derek takes Stiles's virginity.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> one night there was a storm and i thought 'derek probably took stiles's virginity on a stormy night yep yup gonna write it
> 
> enjoy

The sun was long gone. It was already past twelve and Derek tried his best to be quiet as he climb through Stiles's window. He smiled when Stiles turned in his desk chair and giggled when Derek's foot got caught on the window sill.

  
"Happy birthday." He simply said and sat on the bed after finally stepping away from the window. Stiles stood from the chair and walked over just to stand a few feet away.

  
Derek heard Stiles gasp when he pulled him by the hem of this shirt and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. Stiles was then standing between Derek's legs as he was sitting on the bed. Stiles reached up and gripped Derek's hair lightly between his long fingers and sighed. The werewolf rubbed his nose along Stiles's collarbone that was slightly poking out of his loose shirt, which happens to be one of Derek's.

  
"You're sixteen." Derek said, his voice barely over a whisper.

  
"So I've heard." Stiles mumbles and keeps running his fingertips up and down on Derek's nape. 

  
"I'm the only one here though?" Derek looks up, confused and Stiles laughs. Stiles then explains on how Scott Skype'd him before twelve and talked about how much time they were gonna spend at the comic store the next day. 

  
"Then he wished me happy birthday right at twelve." Watching the newly sixteen year old break out into a full on grin, Derek gripped around Stiles's waist.

  
They ended up watching a movie. Stiles picked Brokeback Mountain but Derek had glared at him and Stiles went back to sitting on the floor looking at his other movies. He then picked The Perks of Being a Wallflower and showed the werewolf and he nodded. Stiles brought his laptop from his desk and mumbled to himself at his set up the movie.

  
Derek smiled to himself because Stiles's probably didn't even realize that he was mumbling nonsense to himself as he always does.  
"There!" He sighed and sat back against the head board beside Derek.

  
The movie was paused half way through mainly because Stiles had to get up and find something to eat at two in the morning. Derek followed him from the bed and down the stairs. They both stood in the kitchen eating leftovers from a plate after they let it warm up in the microwave for about two minutes.

  
"Did you cook?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded.

  
"You're such a little house wife." Derek was smirking down at the plate of leftovers as Stiles slapped his arm and poked his side a few times. 

  
"Shut it Hale." The two lovers laughed and pushed at each other. Stiles tried to turn and go back upstairs to leave Derek with the leftovers to clean up, but his wrist was caught in a light grip and he was pulled back into Derek's chest. 

  
Then they were kissing. Derek felt Stiles shiver underneath his hold and he wanted to smile to himself, but he refrained and lightly gripped Stiles's wrist that was caught between their bodies.

  
"When is your dad home?" Derek asked when he moved his lips down to Stiles's pale neck and started to mark him up.

   
"Not until six." Derek reached down and grabbed the back of Stiles's thighs and lifted him so that he could wrap his legs around his older boyfriend. 

  
"Upstairs please." Stiles whimpered. Derek could only nod. 

  
The way up the stairs was full of Stiles's giggles or his comments when Derek would almost trip and almost falls backwards on the stairs. Derek chuckled deeply when he lightly tossed his boyfriend on the bed simply because he could. The werewolf could feel Stiles watching him as he shut the laptop and placed it on the desk where is usually belongs.

  
"Are you going to make love to me?" Any human wouldn't be able to hear Stiles as clearly as Derek did. He turned as looked at his flushed lover and took a few steps forward from the desk to the bed.

  
"Do you want me to?" Derek smiled when Stiles nodded his head quickly. 

  
"Alright, come here love." Stiles almost fell as he scrambled from the bed, his foot getting wrapped up in his covers. Derek was there catch him and watched as Stiles cheeks tinted to a shade of red. Derek let his hand slide up to Stiles's cheek and smiled slightly. He listened to Stiles's heart beat that was not the calmest, but still under control. He heard his lover let out a shaky breath and giggle but he was soon cut off by Derek's lips on his. 

  
Derek pushed his lover back against the bed after he had pulled off his shirt and chuckled when Stiles stared, his eyes slowly moving up to look him in the eyes. They laid there, slowly kissing on their sides. Derek didn't want to move too fast, but nothing was really stopping him, other than the fact that when Stiles started to run his hands up and down his torso so he let out a moan and rolled onto the boy. Stiles slightly squeaked and arched into him.

  
Derek could feel Stiles's hard on pressing into his his and he groaned wanting more, and he knew Stiles did too. Derek pulled away and helped Stiles pull his shirt off, then his jeans, and Stiles watched from the bed as Derek stood and took of his black pants. Unbuckling his belt, Derek pulled it from his jeans and unbuttoned them. Stiles stared and Derek didn't mind. Stiles slid to the side of the bed and tried to reach for Derek. His older boyfriend shook his head and mumbled to him.

  
"Not tonight." Derek knew what Stiles was trying to do, but tonight was all about Stiles tonight. Stiles stared and pointed to his mouth.

  
"You don't want . . ." He trailed off as Derek push his pants to the floor along with his underwear. Derek shook his head and pulled Stiles to his feet by his hands. He noticed to slight shaking in his lovers hands and he brought them up to his lips.

   
"Tonight is all about my love." Derek mumbled into the back of Stiles's hands.

  
The newly sixteen year old giggled and Derek pushed him into the bed, lightly and stared down at him. Derek started slow, moving down to capture his lovers lips with his and slowly tortured him with his tongue. He smiled against Stiles's lips when he felt the light tug on his hair and the slight moan fill the air. He then moved down, to his neck and left marks continuing to his reddened nipples.

  
"I- Derek!" Derek made Stiles arch and cling to the sheets as his bit his hardened nipple and massaged the other with his free hand, his fingers pinching. Derek kept going, down and down until his reached Stiles's boxers and left his hands on his hips. Looking up at Stiles, he asked for permission, forest eyes meeting whiskey.

  
Stiles nodded and lifted his hips, Derek pulling at the cloth and throwing it to the side. The werewolf placed his hands on Stiles's pale thighs and felt him shiver, goosebumps rising.

  
"Can you spread your legs?" Derek's voice didn't sound fully like his own and he was sure it was from how suddenly nervous he was getting.

  
The werewolf watched Stiles bite his lip as he slowly opened his legs, not unsure just simply insecure. His younger love was shyly smiling, cheeks red and lips swollen.

  
"You're _so_ beautiful." Derek stated as he slowly and lightly ran his finger tips up and down the inside of Stiles thighs. He watched as Stiles shook his head no and hid behind his hands. Derek shook his head and reached up to grab one of Stiles's wrist. He held on tight, but making sure not to the hurt the pale boy under him.

"Tell me if it hurts." Derek laid down, legs hanging half off the bed, right between Stiles's milky coloured thighs. He made sure to give his full attention to the stiff length in front of him and took a deep breath. He lightly tongued at the tip, feeling Stiles tense underneath him, but soon felt his lover start to shake, mostly in his thighs. Derek's werewolf hearing heard the slight "keep going" and smiled. He moved down, mouthing at the teens hairless balls on his way down. The wolf reached his hand up and lightly grabbed Stiles's hand in his own just for a for seconds before pulling away and proceeding to please the gasping boy under him.

  
A moan was let out into the room when Derek started to touch lightly at Stiles's rim, his pink hole clenching. Smiling, Derek looked up at the wrecked boy, his hair tousled and chest red. After wetting his fingers, he pushed his finger in knuckle deep and watched as Stiles pulled at his own hair. He could hear the boy begging for more, pushing his hips down onto Derek's hand, and Derek couldn't say no.

  
Three fingers later, Stiles wouldn't stop moving. Gasping for air, gripping Derek's hair and moaning out his name. Derek's hand was slicked up with lube down to his wrist for it was dripping everywhere. He could careless as Stiles didn't seem to mind about the wet sheet below him.

  
The newly sixteen year old gasped out words that only Derek could hear and the wolf inside him growled.

  
"Please, _please_ make love to me already."

  
It was slow at first, Derek pushing his large head in slowly making sure not to hurt the boy under him. Stiles stared up at Derek, his teeth preying on his bottom lip. The wolf watched as Stiles's brows had fallen into a frown caused by pain. Soon, Derek's balls were pressed against Stiles's cheeks as he stilled. He gave the boy under him a minute to adjust to his size, whispering into his ear about how tight and wet he was. Stiles was gasping at his words, gripping the wolf's shoulders.

  
Finally, Stiles pushed down on Derek's cock and they both let out noises, unable to keep quiet. Derek couldn't hold back much longer so he started to thrust into the whimpering male. Keeping a steady rhythm, Derek could feel Stiles's hole clenching and unclenching making him close to his release.

  
Derek knew Stiles could get his release only from his cock, so he reached down and grabbed Stiles's hand that was jerking his sixteen year old cock.

  
"Derek!" Stiles whined when Derek pinned his hands above his head.

  
"No." He shook his head and picked up his pace. Derek was so close, he could taste it, he could feel his release climbing up his spine. He could also see Stiles shaking and withering under his strong thrusts, Derek knew he was close. Just as he thought he'd let Stiles touch himself again, Stiles arched into Derek's hard body, trapped between his hard cock and the bed below him. The scent of come filled the air and Derek made a deep thrust into the boy.

  
Stiles was shivering under Derek, gasping words to himself, his own come reached his chin and Derek leaned down to lick up a few drops.

  
Before he knew it, Derek could feel his orgasm warming his balls, burning his lower stomach and he growled into Stiles's neck. His release filled Stiles and he couldn't help but listen to Stiles gasp and whimper as his filled his used hole.

  
The two males laid there, tired, sweaty and maybe a little sore. Derek trying not to suffocate Stiles with his heavy frame, as he relaxed his body onto the boy. Stiles didn't seem to mind as he pulled Derek closer and let him rub his face into his shoulder.

  
Derek noticed after a few seconds that it was now raining outside, quite hard for that matter. Before he could comment about this, thunder was heard and lighting was seen throughout the room.

  
Stiles squeaked under Derek's strong hold, as the crack of lightning made the room lighter, but it soon turned dark again. The thunder rumbled through the house and probably the rest of Beacon Hills.

  
Derek moved and looked down at the younger male, lightly chuckling. He touched Stiles' redden cheek that was probably caused by embarrassment and the after orgasm glow that was slowly fading away.

  
"The Gods are angry."

  
Stiles tipped his head back and smiled slightly, blushing.

  
"Why are they angry Derek?"

  
"Someone just picked their most precious flower."

  
Leaning down, Derek kissed the upturned nose that belonged to his flower and growled into his neck when Stiles pushed his hips down on Derek's cock, asking for more.

**Author's Note:**

> After pulling another orgasm from both males, Stiles was laying on Derek's chest. Derek rubbed Stiles's thighs, they were probably going to be sore in the morning after all the work they did to reach another orgasm for the night.
> 
> "So in a garden full of flowers, you picked me?" Stiles's voice was soft, quiet and velvet to Derek's ears.
> 
> "Yes."


End file.
